Lovers Quarrel Sequel: Valentines Day
by kawaishippou
Summary: Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends. Chapter 8, the last chap is up!
1. Lost Love

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character.**

**Notes: ** Umm I know I said I would do this a long time ago, but I didn't know what to do. But after a huge inspiration blow to me, I finally decided to do it and knew what to do. There will be 10 chapters and this chapter is in Mimuru's POV at the beginning. She is talking about what happened after Lovers Quarrel. It is recommended to read the first one and I must apologize for the horrible spelling and grammar of that one. This one is a year after, so I have improved as a writer, I think. I have Open Office and it has stupid problems, it doesn't fix the spelling.

**Inspiration:** A picture I coloured today with a pose from xxxHolic, and exams being over with 5 days off from school.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SLOW!!! IT GETS BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! They both are 15 -16 still...**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

Lost Love

_'It's been about six months after Naruto and Sakura confessed their love to each other. The first three months, they had fun in each others' company but something began to change Sakura and suddenly they were forcing their smiles to each other. Eventually they both broke it off, but not the engagement. No one discussed the engagement, no one decided if they will stay together or not. Our parents stopped bothering them, because they thought maybe it wasn't worth it and they really didn't like each other. _

_But I don't believe that, I mean they seemed so much happier together than they are right now. Sakura never leaves her room, worried she may have to see Naruto. Naruto always stares at a picture frame with their picture of their first date. I am positive that they still harbor feelings for each other but are too stubborn to admit it. If only I knew why Sakura didn't want to date Naruto after those three months. It was strange, he was trying to kiss her one day, and she completely backed away. She did that with any kind of personal affection after that day._

_Naruto is really popular at school, he is almost as popular as Sasuke. He has got his own fan club and there is a lot of pretty girls that like him, but he still hasn't moved on. He rejects everyone of those girls and he hasn't asked anyone out yet. _

_Tenten-chan had feelings for him for a while, and she even asked him what he felt for her, they were really good friends, best friends in fact. He still told her he only liked her as a friend. I mean, this is Tenten-chan were talking about. Naruto was completely in love with her when he first came to the school and she is loved by everyone. I mean who says no to her!? He must have not moved on, I know it, that definitely has to be the reason. _

_Something is wrong with those two, I just know it. If only I could think of something to get them back together, to make them confess.' _

As Mimuru laid on her bed, wondering what was going with her twin brother and his "wife" or her "sister – in law." a knock was heard at her door.

Startled, she tried to get up and tripped on the teddy bear Mr. Snuckles which was on the floor. Falling face first onto the ground with a loud thud, she groaned as she held her spinning head and opened the door to see the face of her brother, who seemed very annoyed.

"Come have breakfast already, before your cereal gets soggy again." He more demanded then told.

Afraid of the sudden overwhelming presence of her brother, that seemed ready to go mud-wrestling with a lion. She quickly jolted downstairs to the kitchen. Naruto took his sweet time downstairs, almost took too long to come. She saw Sakura at the kitchen table, eating away at her Fruit Loops and watching Tom and Jerry. _'Is that why he doesn't want to come down just yet?_'

She grabbed the milk and poured it into her cereal while grabbing a seat next to Sakura. Sakura's flowing pink hair had made its way onto her cereal and Mimuru shrieked at the fact hair was in her food. Sakura coolly turned around, wondering what moron was disturbing her while she was watching Jerry put Tom's tail into a mousetrap.

Seeing Mimuru pointing at her hair and screaming about the most grossest things to happen to her this morning. Sakura flicked her hair out of the cereal and placed it onto her shoulder. Her emerald piercing glare met with Mimuru's mortified sapphire eyes.

Mimuru awkwardly chuckled and began to devour her food. Naruto finally made it into the kitchen and began to make some eggs for his breakfast. The three were used to living together, also to the other's morning rituals as well. Naruto always was last, he never ate until Mimuru was there and Sakura was always first in the kitchen. They seemed to have made a schedule on how to avoid each other so there will be no amount of conversation exchanged between the two.

"Can someone pass the salt over here?" Naruto asked with his back turned toward the girls.

Sakura searched for the salt to find it closer to her than Mimuru, swearing at the fact she needs to deal with seeing him and being nice, she slowly poked his shoulder and waited for him to turn. He turned and was met with the salt shaker right at his face. He turned his head slightly to see a very bored looking Sakura holding it up. He carefully reached out to grab the salt shaker and grabbed her hand at the same time. At this, Sakura and Naruto ended up making eye contact and both of them stood stunned, not moving their hands away, which were slightly tensed at the moment.

Mimuru coughed to bring them down back to Earth. At the cough, they both jumped and ended up dropping the salt shaker to the ground. Luckily it didn't open up. Naruto bent down and retrieved the troublesome item and went on his way eating. Sakura immediately got up and headed toward her room.

Mimuru sighed, '_These two seriously have problems, touching hands freak them both out! And man, my plan of hanging out together with them both since we got no school failed. Sakura just has to lock herself in her room. But I gotta admit, they both held each others hand for a loooong time. I guess they still do have a bit of feelings._'

"Naruto, what was that about?"

"What?" Naruto turned to see a smirking Mimuru

"You know, the salt shaker and you guys holding hands for what, like ten minutes."

Naruto's slight blush didn't go unnoticed instead it was dug into Mimuru's memory so she can use it as blackmail later.

Quickly spinning his head back, he responded, "I don't know what you're talking about. We didn't hold hands and anyway it's not like I liked it." He seemed to have stopped his sentence, questioning himself if he should go on. Before the choice was made, Mimuru got up and left her bowl in the dishwasher and made her way upstairs.

"DING DONG." The doorbell echoed throughout the house.

Mimuru stopped before going to her room, wondering who was at the door. Out of no where, Sakura came jogging excitedly down and opened the door, revealing a tall broad young man with brown short hair.

"Hi, Kiba-san." She smiled at her friend.

"Hello, Haruno-san. Here is your mail and I think that you have a package, let me see." Kiba, the mailman went fumbling through his huge bag of mail.

Naruto watching this, became aggravated at the mailman's slow search and decided that if the mailman was going to flirt with Sakura, that he would have to do it when he's not there.

Naruto made his way to door and placed his hand on the door and the other hand held his plate. Chewing with his mouth open, he said, "Yo, do you mind hurrying up here? It's kind of cold you know."

Kiba, a little stunned at seeing Naruto, finally found the package and smiled weakly to Sakura who he handed the package to. Sakura sent a weak smile back to him and waved goodbye to him. Naruto smirked as he waved to Kiba and closed the door. As he began his way back to the kitchen, he fell right into his plate of eggs that met the floor. He picked his face up to see Sakura above him glaring at him. She walked away from the mess that laid on the floor (include Naruto into the "mess") and smiled at the package and skipped to her room.

A grumbling Naruto cleaned the floor and ate the eggs which was on his face. Giving up on the idea of a peaceful breakfast, he decided he needed a walk and some fresh air to clear his head and get away from the house.

He grabbed some clean clothes that was on his bedroom floor and his orange jacket and made his way outside. He breathed in the cold crisp air and walked toward his best friend's house, knowing she'll at least be able to calm himself down.

Back with Mimuru, who was now back at the spot in her room ,where she thought of her useless brother and cranky "sister -in law."

_'Christmas went by so fast, and what an awful Christmas that was. Naruto and Sakura got forced to buy each other something by our parents. Naruto's gift ended up being a small snow globe that looked as if it was a dollar. Sakura's present was a hideous fluorescent pink turtle neck. I remember her face, she seemed so disappointed and somewhat expecting it. But I got to say New Years was the worst. The party that was at Sasuke's house was so awesome, but those two just stood in two corners. Naruto with his fan club and Sasuke. Sakura was with Temari, who seemed to have had two over protective brothers stopping her from grinding with any of the guys or having any fun. _

_And with all these holidays happening and each of them not being romantic for each other, I can't think of any reason why Valentines Day will be any different. Knowing Naruto, he will be ambushed by his fans with chocolates and cards and Sakura will try to burn every romantic thing that comes her way. Oh God, why did you give me such twisted family and maybe soon to be family members? Did you want to torture me because of my past life. Is it because I started a World War. I was Hitler, wasn't I? I knew my odd love for the German country was because of that, and my evilness came from a past life. _

_HOW CAN HITLER TURN INTO A SMOKING HOT GIRL IN HIS OTHER LIFE!!?HUH GOD!! ANSWER ME DAMMIT!'_

Calming herself down, Mimuru decided thinking how Hitler and she are alike will not help her with her dilemma about the other two. Slowly closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep, instead of thinking of a plan.

Two hours later, she heard the front door and woke up and went to see who it was. Seems Sakura had the same idea and so those two was standing in the hallway to see a snow covered Naruto taking his jacket off. They all stared at each other for a while in an awkward silence until Mimuru broke it "Where you have been, bro?"

"At Tenten's, thought I could cool my head for a bit."

Mimuru nodded her head, understanding only Tenten could calm Naruto. She looked to see Sakura's expression and was shocked to see her a little mad. Sakura was gripping her shirt and her face was disappointed. If Mimuru didn't know better, she would even say Sakura seemed slightly jealous. Mimuru shook the thought out of her head and went back to her room.

Even though the thought was shook out of her head, it kept returning. 'S_omething seemed so familiar with this whole process. Where have I seen this, when did Sakura ever get jealous of Naruto with Tenten...' _She blinked when it finally hit her, before Sakura admitted her feelings towards Naruto, she was always jealous of Tenten.

'_That's it! Those two's weakness! I finally got it! Both of them may not say they still like each other, they may not want to talk to each other, but when they make contact they are so __mesmerized__ they can't stop staring at each other. But the real weakness is if the one of them is with someone else, the other gets jealous. You don't get jealous unless you kind of still like the person, right?'_

With that theory set it mind, Mimuru decided it was time for her to make a plan and set it into motion. Though she may need some help with it if she wants to make those two jealous. Now all she needed was two people to help her out, and she knew the perfect person for making Sakura green with envy.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun... Wondering who the two will be? Well Read on and Review to find out:D

**REVIEW PPL!**


	2. Evil Plan

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character. But Naruto is not owned by me T-T I WANT HIM AND HIS SMEXYINESS!!!**

**Notes: **This will be a very good chapter! I am excited to write it and for you to read it! Now I would like you all to guess who the people will be ok?? At lunchtime I gave up and was like this is too dam long... lol...

**Inspiration: Put Your Records On – Corinne Bailey Rae**

**I didn't really read my other story so the timing is a little screwed o WELL!?**

**HUGE AMOUNTS OF THE WORD PLAN!!! and it is an evil plan got it!?good...**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

Evil Plan: Part 1

**Last Time:**

'_That's it! Those two's weakness! I finally got it! Both of them may not say they still like each other, they may not want to talk to each other. But when they make contact they are so __mesmerized,__ they can't stop staring at each other. The real weakness is if one of them is with someone else, the other gets jealous. You don't get jealous unless you kind of still like the person, right?'_

With that theory set it mind, Mimuru decided it was time for her to make a plan and set it into motion. Though she may need some help with it if she wants to make those two jealous. Now all she needed was two people to help her out, and she knew the perfect person for making Sakura green with envy.

* * *

Twisting herself closer to the phone book on her nightstand. Mimuru skims to the page which held the name of the girl she had in mind. Dialing as if her life depended on it, Mimuru waited patiently for the other side to pick up. 

"Hello." The other side replied.

"Hi, It's Mimuru."

"Mim-chan, what's up?"

"You get your new school uniform?" Mimuru decided to ease the topic in her mind to the conversation later.

"Yup! It's so... dark I guess. Like why do you guys have black uniforms?" pondered the girl.

"Ha, ya I know it's a little ugly, but you'll look fine with it on."

"So what's up, Mim-chan?" That was her cue.

"I need a ... favour, I guess. You know my brother right? My sister-in law too?"

A bit afraid at where this was going, the girl slowly responded. "Ya... Why?"

"Well, you know how I try to get them together, but my plans fail. I just thought of one that would be so good! See those two get really jealous when someone is with the other one. So I needed someone to get Sakura, jealous. I need another girl no one knows about..."

"NO! No no no no! I am not being that other girl! I mean I am just transferring to your school right now, and my boyfriend. He would freak out! It isn't worth it."

"Please... please!! I really need your help, I promise I'll get you those tickets to the concert you wanted. Come on I know you wanted it pretty bad."

"... No. Mim, if my boyfriend finds out he'll kill the poor guy and he'll kill me too." The girl tried to protest.

"I need your boyfriend's help in this too. He can just flirt with Sakura to get my brother jealous. See it would work out fine."

"What? So we both are pretty much seeing other people once I come to the new school. Mim, tell me you thought about the fact my boyfriend won't say yes to this."

"No, I did think about it. I have blackmail, remember those pictures. I will burn every one of them if he helps out."

"Ohhh.. those pictures. I guess if you did burn them he would help out. Let me think about it, ok?"

"Noooo... I need an answer today, you're coming tomorrow and you'll see my bro so I have to know right now. Come on, I know your boyfriend will like his picture of the gay guy trying to ask him out or the picture of him freaking out because of a spider or even the one where we dressed him as a girl. I mean with those in his hand, he's free. Be a good girlfriend and let him get them." Mimuru was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"Fine! Fine, fine! Ughh, the things I do for my friends." She finally gave in to Mimuru's plan.

"YAY!! I love you!! I'll see you tomorrow then, k?"

"Sure, bye."

"Bye."

Mimuru turned the phone off and squealed into her pillow. She remembered she had to find those pictures and get some concert tickets. She sprung to her computer and began to search her folders and the internet for the tickets. After an hour of bidding on EBay, she finally got the tickets and found her pictures.

* * *

It had gotten dark outside and before she knew it, she had to have dinner and sleep. In her room, she grinned the signature Uzumaki grin and fell asleep peacefully. Her long blond pigtails fell to the floor of her bed as she was bordering her bed. 

THUD. Mimuru blinked as she saw a hardwood floor instead of a sea of blankets. Getting up and rubbing her head, she noticed the time to be 7:30 A.M. Quickly getting ready and wearing her white blouse with the black tie and black skirt, she jogged downstairs. She was holding her backpack and trying to put her hair in pigtails when she saw Sakura come out of her room in the same uniform she wore.

_'Today's the big day, Sakura. Play your role good.'_ She smiled to her and received a scowl from the pink haired girl. Ignoring that and making her way into the kitchen, she saw Naruto already ready in his black pants and white shirt with his black tie. Naruto's blond hair seemed to be uncombed and his ocean blue eyes was half open.

After their morning routine, they all walked to their school. Students came rushing in as Mimuru and the other two made their way to their lockers. They all had the same first class. As Naruto was putting his things into his locker, Mimuru tapped her foot.

_'Where is she? Don't tell me she wanted to look perfect and is still at home. Ahh, this is what I get for trusting her. Ok, calm down Mimuru, she'll be here.' _The thought was interrupted by a few whistles and some loud clapping. Mimuru stared to the direction of the noise.

"O hey hot babe, new here?" A boy hollered.

"Honey, how about me and you go out for lunch today?" Another asked.

"Sorry, boys." A voice answered their calls.

Mimuru smirked,_ 'As expected, there she is right on cue too.'_

A new face began to appear closer and closer to Naruto's locker. The girl leaned against the locker beside his and waited till he saw her. When he noticed her, she smiled and said, "Ino Yamanaka, what's your name cutie?" Naruto was a little stunned by the sudden appearance of a girl at his locker and could all mutter, "Me?"

"Of course, you." Ino replied. She gazed at Naruto and then at Sakura and last at a grinning Mimuru. _'Mim-chan you owe me!'_

"Um.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you, Ino." Naruto gave a little smile to his new acquaintance.

_'Who the hell is this? Does she even know him? She must be one of his stupid fan girls. The guy did say she was new though. That's not possible, who is that forward when they are new. I should go find out.' _Sakura wondered about this new girl.

"Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, Ino right?" Sakura said with a fake smile and reached her hand out.

"Excuse me, was I talking to you... um..." Ino was stuck on her sentence._'Ughh evil nickname, evil nickname... she's got a huge forehead... Forehead girl?'_

"Forehead girl." Ino said with a certain confidence in her voice, she also mustered up some courage to poke Sakura's forehead.

Sakura's veins were popping at the sound of that nickname, and she even clenched that hand which was to be a handshake into a fist. She put her hands at her hips and glared at Ino.

"What right do you think you have to call me forehead girl, Ino – pig?" She smirked at her own insult she just delivered to the stunned Ino.

'_Playing it like that, eh Sakura?'_ Ino questioned in her head.

Mimuru and Naruto watched the silent glaring contest and decided to break it before someone gets killed, in all seriousness.

"Hey, hey guys. Ino is new here let's give her a break. Ino, what do you have for first period?" Naruto faced Ino who stopped the glaring contest.

"Math, what about you Naruto?" Naruto nodded his head yes.

Ino smiled at him and they both pretty much ignored the other two.

RING RING

As the bell rang signaling the start of the first period, all four of them made their way into the room. Naruto and Sakura sat side by side at the back, there was an open seat to Naruto which Ino gladly took. Mimuru sat at the front so the teacher could always look out for her.

Math class mostly consisted of Ino flirting with Naruto and Naruto flirting back. Sakura was pissed off and Mimuru was talking her head of which caused her to get a detention. After class ended, Ino told them she had english with Mimuru and asked Naruto if he could give her the tour of the school at lunch. Naruto accepted her request and made his way to science with Sakura.

When Naruto and Sakura was far away from them, Ino decided to relax and drop her guard down. "Mim-chan, that was exhausting you know. I think your plan is working though. Forehead girl seems really pissed off and your bro seems to be oblivious to Sakura too."

"I told you it would work Ino, I can't believe you ever doubted me. So did your boyfriend say yes to the plan yet?" Mimuru excitedly clung to her books hoping for the answer yes.

"Umm.. I didn't tell him." Ino closed her eyes and put her hands together, asking for Mimuru's forgiveness.

"You... didn't.. tell... him!"Mimuru managed to say through her gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry, you know you can tell him at lunch. He's usually in the library trying to get away from his fan girls. He is in the corner reading."

Mimuru sighed and reached into her pencil case. "Ok, I'll tell him then, I brought the pictures and..."

Mimuru held out four tickets to the concert Ino wanted to go to.

Ino's wide eyes stared intently at the tickets and her mouth made an 'o' "NO WAY! You got me the tickets. I love you! Wait a minute... why is there four tickets..?"

Mimuru smirked, "One for you, one for my brother, one for your boyfriend and Sakura. Of course, when I got the tickets it would be part of the plan. You will go with my brother and Sakura with your boyfriend."

Ino stood mortified, she was tricked and none other than the "friend" she was doing this outrageous favour for. She didn't reply, but just grabbed the two tickets and walked away to her class. Ino had pride but it was her favourite band, her boyfriend would just have to understand that she would be going with some other guy.

Mimuru followed quietly behind Ino but in her head she was celebrating the first step of her scheme.

At lunch, Ino and Naruto met up in the lunch line. "Hiya Naruto. How was science?"

Naruto was fumbling with his money as he took the noodles, "O it was good, how was english?"

Ino grabbed the noodles as well, "It was fine."

After they both paid for their noodles, they made their way to a table. While Naruto was managing to put his money away and eat a noodle that was on his chin, Ino grabbed the end of the noodle and put it in her mouth. When he finished putting his money back, he traveled along the path of the noodle, he saw it end at Ino's mouth. Ino giggled and began to eat it, making her face get closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto's mind went blank as Ino moved toward him. Ino finally bit it and then moved back to her own food leaving a dumb looking Naruto.

Naruto quickly ate to conceal the little creeping blush which was hidden by his blond bangs. After the lunch was over, Naruto took Ino around school while somewhere else...

* * *

Mimuru fumed as she kept on her search for a certain anti-social boy. When she finally found him peacefully sitting with his legs propped up on a table and leaning back in his chair reading, she walked up and dropped the pictures on his lap. His eyebrow went up as he looked at Mimuru, but his face went to a sudden halt when he saw the pictures. In a sudden fury, he picked them and ripped them up into little pieces. Mimuru giggled at the sight and he just glared at her, trying to make her stop. 

"You are going to take Sakura, Naruto's fiance, you know the one. Ino must have told you or at least I should have talked to you about Naruto, he is my twin. Anyway take her to this concert and flirt with her as much as possible in front of my brother. Make him jealous and I won't sent this picture to all your fan girls and the yearbook. Oh and Ino is already helping me by making Sakura jealous by flirting with Naruto. I know she didn't tell you, so if you want revenge what better way is there really?" Mimuru stated and walked away before another word was uttered. She left a very angry boy who looks like he would strangle her and his girlfriend if he saw her.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Ino, it was the last period of class and they both had art. Their assignment was to paint a still life or at least attempt to. Ino was doing great on hers, the colours blended perfectly and the shading wasn't too overwhelming, Naruto on the other hand, had a grade two's painting. Ino giggled as she saw his painting. "Why did you take art if you aren't good in it?" 

Naruto pouted, "I need a credit so I thought art would be easy but I was proven wrong."

Naruto made a fancy pose and held his brush up to his face. Without realizing it, he got some on his chin and when he swung his brush, he got some on Ino. Ino gasped and stared at Naruto. Naruto apologized and sat down, right onto some paint that Ino left as revenge on his chair. Naruto twitched his eyebrow as he felt something on his butt. He looked over at the laughing Ino and took some paint onto his finger and made a swirl on Ino's cheek. Ino feeling his finger took some paint also and spread it on Naruto's nose. Before you knew it, they both were having a paint fight. At the end, both were completely covered with a variety of colours. Ino picked up yellow and spread it to her palms and got a hold of Naruto's cheeks and stared intently into his eyes. Naruto blushed at the distance they both were and tried to look away.

"Tomorrow, there is a concert I've been dieing to go to. I got two tickets, so... I was wondering if you would want to come with me. It could be a fun date."

Naruto just nodded his head, _'Isn't this my first date with someone in a long time, I didn't even go on a date with Tenten before, but why now?'_ Ino wiped her hands clean and took the ticket out and stuffed into Naruto's shirt pocket. She also wrote her number on a piece of paper and stuffed that in as well. The bell ring ending the day and she got up and went to the door. She gave him a wink and a smile and walked away.

Naruto just sat there for a few more minutes, until the teacher kicked him out. Naruto ran to his locker in hopes of seeing Ino but she had already gone. He grabbed his stuff and waited for his sister. Sakura came over to him and told him she had detention. Naruto didn't decide to wait so they both just walked home in a eery silence.

* * *

Two hours later, after detention and hanging with Ino for a while, Mimuru was finally home and was walking past Naruto's room when she thought she heard Ino's name. 

"So Ino, at 6 I'll pick you up at your house and we'll head to the concert?"

She did hear Ino's name and not only her but Sakura who was standing beside Mimuru, it looked like Sakura had to ask Naruto something but stopped when she heard those words from his month. Dropping her hand that she wanted to use to knock on his door, Sakura went to her room. Mimuru stood still, wondering what just happened.

Sakura plopped onto her bed and dug her face into her pillow, _'What's wrong with me? Why do I care what he does? But really what nerve does he have? Yesterday when Kiba-san came, I was finally in a good mood then he just had to go scare him away. If he didn't care about me, why the heck did he do that for? But it doesn't seem like my mood got any better after seeing that stupid package.'_

She glared at the package which was on her desk and resumed her position back into the pillow. _'I can't believe I bought that for Naruto, well I was going out with him still so that makes sense. Ugh.. it was for Valentines day but we never did make it till then. I would burn it but it cost me a whole month's allowance.' _She just closed her eyes tightly hoping for this nightmare to end and fell asleep.

Mimuru was doing her homework when she replayed what Naruto had said to Ino on the phone. _'Concert... 6... Wait! She asked him to the concert!? YES! Now stage two of my evil scheme is done.'_

She pumped her hand up in the air as she got a bolt of energy. After finishing her homework, without even knowing it was time for supper, she went down to eat and found that Sakura didn't want any and was sleeping, she then went to her own room and she slept and dreamt of her brother's and sister-in law's wedding.

Naruto placed his phone down and went for supper. He then came to his room and sat on his chair and twirled it around. '_A date... a date with Ino... Wow, it seems a little crazy, I haven't been with anyone after Sakura. It must be time to finally move on, but then why do I feel like I don't want to... No. Naruto, you have to move on, Sakura doesn't care about and you don't care about her. We broke up and should find new people. Ino's really nice... I mean she isn't like all my fan girls, so she's perfect for me. But.. but... why do I feel like I'm betraying something?'_

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN THE END!!!** Anyway next chapter, the mysterious**BOYFRIEND** appears finally after saying the word boyfriend, you can finally know who it is. **NOW READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!**

**OR..**

**I'll send a very angry Mimuru with a chainsaw after you and your little dog too. :D**

**MIM-CHAN !!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HELL THIS CHAPTER IS THE LONGEST THING I HAVE EVER TYPED!**


	3. Evil Plan 2

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character.**

**Notes: **So you all know who the boyfriend is in this chapter. See the concert on the last chap was supposed to be day after tomorrow so the boyfriend and Sakura get a whole day to themselves which obviously failed because I wrote tomorrow instead. O well.

**NARUTO CALLS PPL BY THEIR FIRST NAME SINCE HE AIN'T SHY AND THINKS THEY ARE ALREADY HIS FRIEND. SAKURA IS A LITTLE MORE SHY TO NEW PEOPLE AND DOES IT THE JAP STYLE**

**Inspiration:** umm a dream of this chapter.

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

Evil Plan 2

Sakura woke up to the bright sun spreading it's rays onto her face. She squinted her eyes and searched for her alarm, after knowing it was time to get ready for school, she woke up and worked her way to the bathroom. In the bathroom, she saw Naruto behind her waiting for her to finish brushing her teeth, and rolling his eyes at her. She glared at the mirror so Naruto could see it, Mimuru witnessed this and just shook her head in disappointment. After everyone got their turn at the bathroom and was prepared, they headed to school. The walk was very silent until Ino appeared when they got close to school and latched onto Naruto's arm. Sakura just growled under her breath, '_What a long morning it wil be.'_

The morning was long, all right, it dragged on through the first two periods, at least that's how it felt to a miserable Sakura watching Naruto smile sheepishly to Ino who giggled at every lame joke he made. That wasn't the last of her worries, Sakura had a project due for her last period which she was supposed to work on yesterday night but ended up sleeping. Thanks to that fatal mistake, she needed to spend her lunch at the library finishing up her work.

* * *

At lunch, Sakura dragged her self to the door of her library and entered resentfully. The library was pretty big for a school library, they had everything. Computers, every kind of book possible and room far enough so you can sit in peace and read or just work on your homework away from other people. There was windows at the very top of the walls letting light through and onto the calming room. Sakura, though didn't feel like being calm or happy. She dropped herself onto a chair and took her work out. Sighing in frustration she stared at it for a very long time. What she didn't know was that someone was staring at her.

The person staring at her was debating with himself on whether he should go talk to her or not. After tons of arguments later, he didn't think it was worth it and went back to his book. A click was heard on the floor beside him and he peered down to see a pen, looking around he figured it was Sakura's. _'Great, an excuse to talk to her.'_ He smirked and slid towards Sakura and placed the pen on the table in the view of Sakura.

Sakura glared at the stranger's hand and followed the hand up to a very handsome face. His mouth was in a very seductive smile while his clear eyes seemed very devilish. His long dark brown cascaded down his back and was in a low ponytail.

He raised his eyebrow at her stare but more to her mess around her. She smiled sheepishly and pointed to the bristol board which said history in big letters. Nodding his head in understanding, he grabbed a seat beside and set his book down.

"Need any help with that?" He politely offered.

"You know what to do?" Sakura asked, a little shocked.

"Ya, I did this last year, and did pretty good on it too." He wrote down something and was deep in thought.

"Well, Thanks... uh..." Sakura stuttered out.

"Neji Hyuuga, nice to meet you..."

"Oh, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you too, Hyuuga-san." Sakura introduced.

"Please, call me Neji. I have a cousin that's a year younger than me, saying Hyuuga confuses people."

"Ok, Neji. What are we supposed to do?" Sakura had a sudden turn in her stomach. She did know Neji by his face, Sakura is pretty good friends with Hinata. She never talked to Neji though, probably because he was so popular and his fan girls might kill her.

After that sentence, he showed Sakura what to do and they both began to work on her history project.. Many times did they accidentally brush hands or find that the other was staring, also their shoulders would bump as Neji leaned towards Sakura for something. Sakura through this tried to hide a slight blush which was failing since Neji could see it. Neji would have a small smirk at this and purposely try to get closer. (FLIRT!! ... cuz we all know Neji in AU without curse seal is a complete player...)

"Yes, we finally finished it. Thanks for helping me Neji." Sakura grinned at their beautiful hard work.

"No problem, glad to be of help... Sakura-chan." Neji coolly replied.

Sakura fumbled with her fingers, a typical Hinata move which Neji knew that his cousin did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"So... Sakura-chan, if you are free after classes, want to go get something to eat?"Neji proposed.

"Ya, sure."

With that, Sakura had a date with one of the three most dreamiest boys in the school. The other two being Sasuke and Naruto. She clenched her books close to her heart and traced her steps back to her locker.

* * *

School ended, Sakura said her byes to Naruto and Mimuru. Mimuru thought she was different, a little happy, in her mind she knew Sakura must have a date with Neji. _'O the power of blackmail, thank you Neji-kun.'_ As for Naruto, he was just talking to Ino but did feel a little sad at seeing Sakura smiling so big and not knowing why.

Sakura quickly rushed to the front door to find Neji leaning against a pole with his hair blowing in the end. Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she slowly proceeded to Neji. Neji saw the pink hair from the corner of his eye. Sakura eyes locked on to Neji's and they both smiled and made their way to his car.

The comfortable silence was interrupted by small talk about the project and where to eat. Sakura asked to eat at the cake shop near the train station and Neji agreed that it was a suitable place.

Making their way into a small yet cozy looking store with cute ornaments inside. The store seemed old and was a small bakery shop with many cakes and pastries on display. An old fragile lady was working the counter and many teenagers and children filled the place with their loud laughter. Sakura beamed at the appearance of a strawberry cake. She payed for the cake and sat opposite of Neji and his coffee.

Neji noticed many of the girls in the store was staring at him but he didn't care. His mission right now was to be with Sakura, to flirt with her and steal her heart, but this is Neji. Neji has gotten many girls, it shouldn't be hard to get Sakura's. That was what Neji at first thought but in his mind..._'This Sakura is a lot like Ino, and I had to spend a month with Ino till she said yes to me. If it's going to be this hard, how the hell I supposed to woo her before the festival. No Neji, you can't think like that. Snap out of it, pay attention to her.'_

Neji watched Sakura's beaming face as she ate the cake, and he snickered at the sight of a little cream on her cheek. Sakura completely oblivious just kept on eating. He couldn't stand it and took the cream from her cheek onto his finger and ate it. Sakura stood unmoving and blushed, looking down at her cake she kept fidgeting.

"Um... Do you want some?" She asked

She looked up to see him nodding his head and opening his mouth. She pushed the plate closer to him but all he did was point to her spoon and his mouth. Shy as she was, she still did it and when she held the spoon up to his mouth, he brought her hand and the cake piece into his mouth. After that slightly embarrassing for Sakura and amusing for Neji show had happened. They conversed and finished their meal. They both existed the shop and went into the car.

After about ten minutes, Neji decided it was time to bring up the concert. '_Hm... Sakura, there is a concert in like an hour, wanna come? Ha, isn't that supposed to be too short notice...?'_

He gazed over at her as she observed the outside. He coughed to get her attention and began, "Sakura, I know it's really short notice and that you won't want to come, but there is a concert tonight. It's at 6 and I was hoping you could come with me. I don't mind if you say no, it's just..." He didn't have to say anymore for Sakura had said yes and they both quietly drove to her house. He dropped her off and told he would come by in forty-five minutes.

As there conversation was going, Naruto inspected the new boy outside his house with Sakura. He sent the new boy a glare which was seen by the boy and not by Sakura. All the boy did in response was glare and smirk right back at him._ 'So this is why she seemed so cheery after school. She had a date with that girly-boy over there. Sakura... I thought your taste was better than that. I mean he has hair longer and silkier than yours! Man, I seriously want to punch that smirk off his face.' _Naruto thought.

Neji figured that was Naruto in the window and decided to tease the poor guy by twirling Sakura's hair in one hand and holding her back with his other. Sakura's brain wasn't functioning even when Neji tightly embraced her and kissed her on the cheek and said bye. The brain still didn't function when he left and only began to work after two minutes. Redden like mad, she walked into her house to see a father-looking Naruto questioning her with his eyes. She ignored his overprotective mode and went to her to get ready.

_'That.. that... he... just... O my god!'_ Naruto yelled inside his brain as he saw what the "girly-boy" was doing with his Sakura. O wait, I mean his "friend" Sakura. He calmed himself down as he saw Sakura come inside. He just stood there awaiting an explanation but didn't receive any. Sakura instead just walked away into her room. Naruto gazed at the clock and figured he should ignore this until tomorrow, then track this new guy and kick his butt. As he was getting ready, the image kept replaying in his head even if he tried to shake it away. He focused on looking good on his date with Ino. After getting ready he peeked through a tiny hole into Sakura's room, not trying to be a pervert and saw she was doing her hair and seemed to be wearing her new clothes. _'Why would Sakura be getting ready for? Didn't she just come back from her date? She isn't going for another one, at least I think. She must be hanging with her friends. Ya, that's the reason.'_ He assured himself.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Sakura entered the house and Naruto made his observations on what happened, Naruto had finally left to go pick up Ino and head to the concert early. Neji eventually came and picked up Sakura who wore a pink sweater with a beige jacket on top, that matched nicely with her skin fitting jeans and rocking white converse. Neji wore a plain brown shirt and blue baggy jeans and was still looking as sexy as usual. Sakura kind of got lost in thought about how he could wear something so simple yet look so irresistible.

In the car, Neji checked out his date for the day, _'Damn, if she was a little less shy, she could even be better than Ino... Neji! Get a grip!' _Neji scolded himself and whispered, "You look beautiful, Sakura." He saw her tilt her head down and mutter a thanks and you look nice too. He forced a smile at her and went on talking about the concert and who they were going to watch. Sakura was not paying attention but was thinking she was forgetting something very important. Something she had heard yesterday but it kept slipping her mind.

When they finally made it into the concert parking lot, Neji got out and opened Sakura's door for her and saw she was gripping his car seat. She seemed a little afraid of something. He scanned around for any suspicious looking people, but could not find any. Frowning at her lack of movement, he decided to lean on his car and wait till she was ready.

_'What's this feeling? I feel like I really don't want to get out of this car...'_Sakura was getting chills and finally got the courage to leave the car and followed Neji into the big theatre. Taking a deep breath she took the loud and exciting atmosphere in. Neji and her made their way to their seats until Sakura stopped because she was sure she saw two familiar heads of two familiar blonds.

* * *

**dun dun dun ITS NEJI-KUN Yes. **I decided I would like NejiIno and that they would be the troublemakers. The end about the car actualyl happened to me. I was having a bad week and didn't want to see any one I knew. It was a week off from school. My mom and me went to watch a movie and in the car I thought that and when I went inside I saw too many people I knew. I was mad later. LOL** Now don't stop reading just cuz NejiIno is what you don't like since they don't even have moments in this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**or...**

**I'mma come to your room while you are asleep, holding a butcher knife... :D**


	4. The Concert

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character.**

**Notes:** A lot of people asked if you would know why Sakura broke up the relationship you shall know. So don't worry about it. And sorry for the word "band" used a lot. I don't want to think of one.

**Inspiration:This is dedicated to my reviewers I love you guys and your support. Thanks:**

**2k8Hish**** uzukun7**** DrendeSalkash**** kyuubinarutoking**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

The Concert

* * *

**Last Time:**

_'What's this feeling? I feel like I really don't want to get out of this car...'_Sakura was getting chills and finally got the courage to leave the car and followed Neji into the big theatre. Taking a deep breath she took the loud and exciting atmosphere in. Neji and her made their way to their seats until Sakura stopped because she was sure she saw two familiar heads of two familiar blonds.

* * *

Neji grabbed Sakura's hand and brought her down to her seat, but Sakura's eyes took in all the faces and the heads of the strangers in hopes to find the two ones she thought she knew. Unable to find them, she gave in and tried to enjoy the show. As the band came on, she soon realized it was one of her favourite bands. Seeing them up there brought an instant smile to her face and as the song went on, she lost herself in the music.

* * *

Ino was screaming her head off as the band came out and Naruto was stunned, he didn't know she liked the band this much, he was sure he had seen them somewhere else but wasn't quite sure. As Ino kept hollering, Naruto sat down and watched the crazy fans around him, shaking his head in disappointment. As his eyes travelled, they fell upon some pink hair that belonged to a girl who seemed to be very excited. At first, Naruto felt he knew who it was, but dismissed the thought right after. _'Sakura wouldn't be coming to this place, after all, how could she like this band?'_

Naruto tried to grab Ino's arm and bring her down to her chair, but she must have been in her own world. He took off from his seat for some fresh air and went outside. He gathered the cold air into his lungs and exhaled deeply. Here he was at a concert of some unknown band with a date who loves the guys performing and isn't paying him any attention.

A tune was heard outside, and Naruto's ears picked up on it._ 'I've heard this before, but where...' _A mild flashback of him and Sakura in her room with her speakers playing this tune was heard. She was saying how she liked the band and this was her favourite song. _'That's where I know these guys from... I guess Sakura could be here, but really with who... Wow, I remember now, that moment lasted for such a long time. She was too busy singing and I kept staring at her, when she noticed, she held me and said, "Naruto... I love you." Ha, I guess that wasn't true. She broke up with me without an explanation and I still haven't got one to this day. Why did she do that? Sakura... I said I'd wait till you were ready again but I'm tired of this. I'm moving on, yup moving on...'_

Naruto put his frozen hands into his pockets and went back inside to his date. Ino didn't know he had left and he was fine with that. He didn't want her to be with him when he thought of Sakura. He didn't have any feelings for Sakura, he was just confused and hurt by what she did... that's all, right?

* * *

The concert ended and Ino looked down to see a gloomy Naruto sitting in his seat and staring at his shoe. She chuckled sheepishly and waved her hand in front of his face. He looked up to see her apologetic posture. He sighed and was about to get up but Ino grabbed him and led him through a series of hallways. "I have backstage passes, let's go meet them and get their autograph." Those were the last words muttered to each other. 

Sakura hadn't felt that great in a long time, she quickly rubbed her hands together but was stopped by Neji's hand on hers. She looked up at him and saw him pointing to a dark hallway. "Backstage passes." he whispered and whisked her towards the backstage.

When they got there, they were crushed by the other fans trying to get to the band. Neji held her wrist tightly and guided them to the band. As they got there, Sakura looked at her hands. "Um.. Neji-kun I have nothing to get their autogr.." Her sentence was left unfinished as Neji put a book and a pen into her hand. She gazed up at him and saw his little hidden smirk. She made her way to a band member with bright red hair, this was Sakura's favourite person. She said hello and held her book out when...

"Oh my god! Sasori! I love you!" A high pitched voice squealed followed by, "Ino, wait up, would you! " Sakura shifted to see Ino grabbing the red haired boy's arm and shoving her little notepad into his hands and Naruto right behind her panting. Sakura's eyes met with Naruto's but she turned her head away. Naruto gasped at her appearance and stood stiff. The tense moment was interrupted by Ino greeting Sakura and Neji. As Neji talked to Sasori with Ino, Naruto and Sakura glared at each other. _'What is she doing here?_' Naruto thought while Sakura thought, _'What is he doing here?'_

* * *

After both of them finished, they split and went to their own cars. Neji opened Sakura's door and let her into his car. When he made himself comfortable in his seat, he started the car.

Sakura stood very still that it scared him. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Sakura slowly responded, "Ya.."

Neji looked at her worried, "Sakura, are you made at me or is it something else?"

Sakura shook her head."It's not you, it's just..."

Neji finished her sentence "Naruto... right? I hope you don't mind me asking, but I know you guys went out, right? How come you both broke up?"

Sakura didn't say anything but pretended to be interested in her nails.

"Sakura.. tell me." Neji demanded.

"Neji-kun, I'd rather not talk about it." She stated.

His intense eyes told her, that it wasn't an option. "I'm not trying to pry, but if you don't tell anyone it's going to eat you up and ... I care, I mean I want to know what he did wrong so I won't do it." Neji fibbed.

"He.. he cheated on me... with Tenten."

The silence edged on until Neji said, " He cheated on you with Tenten?"

Sakura continued with her story." Yes, three months into our relationship I figured out he was cheating on me with Tenten, but since we both were engaged I didn't want to just end it. I thought he might tell me but he never did. He would always be at her house and now when I think about it, it feels like he spent more time over at her house, then with me. I was so sick and tired of his lies and excuses so I eventually broke it off. We've been apart for just a little while right now. It's hard you know, to have your ex-boyfriend who cheated on you live in the same house as you. It's ok though, I'm over him now." She gave a small sad smile.

Nothing else was spoken between the two, Neji just took her to her house and was about to tell her goodbye when the door opened and revealed three blonds. Naruto, Mimuru and Ino was inside the house.

"Hi Sakura, Neji, I hope you don't mind I just need Mimuru's notes from class today." Ino smiled and winked at Neji.

Neji understood the signal and proposed, "Want me to take you home, since we live in the same neighbourhood?"

Naruto was a little peeved, "No thanks Neji, I can do it."

"No Naruto, he's got a point, why should you drive me there and back, it's a waste of gas." She was about to wave goodbye and leave when Naruto grabbed her waist and closed the space between them. He kissed her passionately and she was shocked. After a couple of seconds, she started to kiss him back and as their make out went on. Neji, Sakura and Mimuru just watched in complete shock.

After they broke of their kiss, Ino smiled weakly and was waiting for Neji but didn't meet his eyes. Out of anger, Neji walked over to Sakura and smashed his soft lips onto hers. Sakura immediately kissed him back and even added a little tongue. They broke of their kiss as well and Neji smirked and went outside, Ino waved goodbye and rushed after him.

'_I can't believe Neji kissed her! Wait.. what am I talking about? I can't believe I kissed Naruto!'_ Ino's thought's were.

_'How could Ino kiss that .. that.. urgg.. Man why did I lose my temper and kiss Sakura.' _Neji thought.

_'I kissed Ino in front of Sakura... but why am I so pissed... it's not because she pretty much made out with Neji.. right?'_ Naruto graced his fingers into his hair and made his way into his room.

_'Naruto, I can't believe him, couldn't he have taken her outside! ... Neji... I ... This is for the best...'_ Sakura ran into her room and fell onto the floor.

The most confused one out of them was Mimuru, _'So Naruto kissed Ino who kissed him in front of Neji, her boyfriend and he kissed Sakura in front his own girlfriend. Oh god, did I just wreck a relationship with this plan?'_

* * *

In Naruto's room, he was staring at the clock that said nine o'clock. His lazy eyes tried to stay awake but he was exhausted from today. He remembered the kiss he exchanged with Ino and he without realizing touched his lips. '_Her kiss was soft and totally different from how Sakura kissed. Her kisses are a little more stronger, ughh.. what am I thinking! I don't care. I need some sleep.' _

Naruto tried closing his eyes but was disturbed with thoughts of his second kiss he ever had with Sakura. His first was when he pretty much confessed he loved her. After that when they went home, hand in hand of course, they announced they were together. Later that night he had gone into her room to ask for "help" in his homework, which was an excuse to see her. They both were trying to not stare at each other. Surprisingly, Sakura had grabbed his collar and pushed her lips into his. She blushed like a tomato after that and kicked him out of her room, she said he could take care of himself and do his own homework. He still remembers the words she said, "Thanks Naruto... you are the best. And.. I really... I mean.. I love you."

Tears ran down Naruto's face, he wasn't supposed to care for Sakura, he got over it, he was with Ino now. Then why was he crying, why did he want to know why she left him. When they were going out he had planned their whole future, she was not just his girlfriend then she was his fiance, his would soon to be wife. Now she suddenly just goes with Neji, of all the guys. Why Neji? How did they even meet each other? Naruto beat his ideas into silence and slept.

* * *

As Naruto was in his room, Sakura was also thinking about Naruto and Neji, _'Neji-kun is sweet, he's so nice and caring... but I feel like I'm taking advantage of him. He... I mean I'm ready to move on but I want to know, why did Naruto cheat on me? He told me he loved me. Was he lying? Did he just want to make his dad happy? Was he just using me? I don't think I can get anywhere if I don't find out. This is driving me crazy. I just want to be happy again. It was really hard for me to tell him I loved him and even gather courage for me to kiss him that one time, couldn't he even tell?' _

Sakura had a memory of Naruto, it was the time when he took a huge notebook with really bad drawings and seemed excited. He was explaining to her what their kids would look like. A boy with blond hair and green eyes, a girl that had pink and blue eyes. Sakura just laughed at his ideas, but thought they were sweet. Naruto also described their house and how each day was. He would come from work, she would already be back from her job and she would welcome him home and they would eat a meal that she slaved over but he would tell her he was grateful for it. He had such plans for them.

Sakura sobbed between her flashback. He thought of everything for them and still decided to be with Tenten, he said all that but still cheated on her, why, why did he do that? He knew she would do anything for him and he used it against her. He played her for a fool but she's not a fool anymore. She was better than that. With that resolve in her mind, she fell asleep, awaiting the new day.

* * *

I used the word kiss a lot and band sorry about that! I know I need my vocabulary to be much bigger I'm sorry about that. 

**SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS ON TIME FOR VALENTINES DAY. :(**

**NOW YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! DUN DUN DUN **

**THE 6 MONTHS THEY WENT OUT, AFTER 3 MONTHS SAKURA SAW NARUTO WITH TENTEN AND THEN AFTER THE THREE MONTHS RIGHT AROUND WHERE OUR SETTING TAKES PLACE IS WHEN THEY BROKE UP. SO IT'S BEEN A LITTLE WHILE SINCE THEY BROKE UP OK??**

**READ AND REVIEW **

**OR **

**I'LL SENT HITLER AFTER YOU!**


	5. The Date

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character.**

**Notes:**Lalaa why is it called date? WELL READ IT! Hope you all like it, NaruSaku fans who waited for this for too long.

**Inspiration:****Having no internet makes you really bored --**

**NARUSAKU CHAP FOR MY REVIEWERS:P STOP WHINING NOW :(**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

The Date

Another day, another school day with Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Neji all hating each other. Neji and Ino didn't talk or make up after the kiss incident, and Sakura and Naruto never really got along anyway so it didn't matter. All the flirting and using each other to get someone jealous was seen by the poor unfortunate Mimuru who probably could be killed any minute by her best friends if she didn't check behind her back every two seconds. She really wasn't planning on having all this go so out of hand, Neji and Ino was just supposed to go to the concert and the festival with them, flirt a little and then they both would finally give in and tell each other their true feelings. Mimuru was thinking she really should stop this plan and every time she went to talk to Ino or Neji, they both shunned her. Depressed was what she was, and now a loner as well as she walked home by herself.

There was no plans for Sakura or Naruto with their dates/ maybe girlfriend or boyfriend, but they weren't about to go home to see the other one. Sadly they really had no choice, their parents told them this morning they needed to discuss something very important to both of them. So straight from school -not waiting for Mimuru- they both went home. Naruto always in a faster pace and few steps ahead and Sakura purposely slowing down. As they both went inside, they saw both their parents with serious faces sitting in the living room in a gloomy atmosphere.

They both entered with a hesitation to their step and sat on either end of the couch. All eyes set upon them and they gulped in fear. Naruto's father leaned forward and with a stern posture began his speech, "Naruto, Sakura, it's been about six months since you both first started going out and I know you broke up but neither of you have broken your engagement, and from what I know you both have found other people to be with you, is that true?"

They nodded in unison and Sakura's mother now spoke, "Oh ok, now we all think it's best if you really think about it. We want you both to choose if your engagement should be broken up or not. Truthfully we all hope you will not and try to give the other another chance. I think it's best if you both went somewhere today and talked this out then we'll make the necessary arrangements."

Sakura's vein popped, are her parent's that dumb. When breaking up in a teenage relationship, it usually means the people who broke up don't see each other again, it's hard enough living together, but to go on a date with him to "work" it out. Are they on drugs or did she never realize they were that dumb? She was furious, she would not consider Naruto anymore, not after he lied to her. "No! There is no way I'm going to even be with him!" She yelled.

"Hey! Who says I want to be with you? I mean Ino is ten times better a person then you are." Naruto hollered at Sakura, as he felt slightly annoyed and hurt by her words.

"Neji-kun is triple a man then you are!"

"Neji, ha you got to be kidding me! He's a guy with hair as long as a girl and even as silky as a girls. Him being triple a man than me is impossible." Naruto snorted as he laughed at Neji and as Sakura fumed.

They both were ready to rip each other's throats and would have done it too if their parent's didn't push them both out of the house. "Go to the park, and clear your minds, go on a date. When you both calm down, we'll let you back into the house."

Astonished, they stood still until Naruto dialed Tenten's number on his cell and asked to go over, sadly he was rejected and now had nothing to do. Sakura didn't have a cellphone at all so she couldn't call anyone even if she wanted. Naruto looked at Sakura and she glanced at him. "Want to just go on the stupid date so we can go home?" Naruto proposed desperately.

Hm was Sakura's reply and with that they made their way to the park. Once at the park, they both walked in silence around the frozen ground. There was a huge section of the park that turned to ice and little kids went sliding on there. Naruto skated across and urged Sakura to try. Sakura felt his childish behaviour working on her and attempted to skate but fell on top of Naruto until they rolled on the ground and landed with Naruto on top of Sakura, their faces a few millimeters apart. Gasping for her breath, she could feel Naruto's warm hands on hers and his body heat warming her up. She could see his gleaming eyes gawking at her. Her breath tickled his cheek and her small frame fit perfectly below him. The blush creeping up on both of them was bright red as Santa's suit. (A/N: haha from another story.)

Naruto got up and dusted himself and lend a hand for Sakura. When Sakura got up, she tripped and Naruto caught her in time and they watched each other for what seemed like eternity. They walked away as if nothing had happened and what silence they had that was comfortable became awkward. Naruto spotted a bench and a drink machine ahead. As Naruto went to get a drink, Sakura sat down and tried to rub warmth into her hands. He noted that she was cold and pressed the hot chocolate button. He handed her a drink and didn't make any eye contact but chugged his own beverage. She took it regretfully, and sipped it slowly. Naruto sat a fair distance away from her on the same bench and watched the kids in front of him.

"So... how's it going with Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Good." was the one word reply he got.

"I see..."

"How's it going with Ino?" Sakura repeated his question right back to him.

"Good." He said to her as well.

They both finished their drink and Naruto threw it out in the garbage. He got up and scanned around for something to do, he inspected a shop far away and guessed it must be a coffee shop or something. "Want to go get something to eat?" He asked for the second time that day. Sakura glanced in his direction and saw the shop. She skipped towards the shop and smiled, "Sure, but you got to pay, I didn't bring any money." Oh.. she was evil, not only did she not bring any money, she planned on buying the most expensive food or a huge amount. At least going on this date gave her a chance to torture Naruto. She was glad she said yes, since she really needs to annoy someone and take her frustration on something. She skipped all the way to the cute store while Naruto dragged himself inside.

The bell rang as they went and took their seats in the back. Sakura admired the theme of the store, it was all pink and bright colours, it reminded her of a huge cake. She marked her order in her head. When the waitress came over, she told her the huge list that she wanted but found Naruto saying no to every thing she said except the deluxe ice cream, and that is what they ended up having.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, an ice cream in a bowl the size of your hand to your elbow was put in between Naruto and Sakura with two spoons. Sakura dug right in because she was hungry enough to eat a horse, and Naruto felt embarrassed seeing Sakura eat more than him, who is a girl and felt like challenging her to an eating contest. Scoop after scoop went into Naruto's mouth until he dropped his spoon and held his head. "BRAIN FREEZE!" He screamed and began kicking the table with an excruciating expression on his face. Sakura spit her ice cream out as she had a fit of laughter surge through her. The other people gave the two a funny look but they were too preoccupied with their own ordeals. 

Sakura sighed as Naruto still get making a fuss, "You were always like this, making a huge spectacle out of nothing. At least it's entertaining."

Naruto glared at her as she just smirked,"Hey! I'd say I'm funny more than entertaining."

"Ya, I guess you are."

"Funny, smart, handsome, the greatest guy in the world." He proclaimed.

Sakura snorted at his reply and tried to cover her smile which Naruto picked up on. "Sure, sure you are." She said with sarcasm in her voice. "But we all know what you're really describing, it's me."

He waved off her reply, but in his mind he thought that those words weren't good enough to just describe her, she was so much more. Sakura had similar thoughts to his, but she also thought that he had a way of just making her happy without trying, he could just light up her day. Oh how she now regretted coming. She wasn't about to fall in love with him. Oh how he wish this wasn't the topic and how he would stop thinking of her.

* * *

Tapping the window lightly, raindrops starting to fall, after a minute or two, it began to pour outside. They looked at the time which read six o'clock. They paid for the ice cream and opened to the door to the outside. They were attacked by the rain and was now soaking wet. The store was closing up as was every store in sight so they ran towards the park. They both made it to the playground and found a little half circle that covered the ground and stopped the rain. Sakura scrambled under it and Naruto followed. 

The space was very tiny, and hard to breath. Sakura's foot met with Naruto's chest and he was thrown forward towards her. Their face was too close to each other and it felt like when they were at the park on the ice, skating. Naruto tried to move his back and get away but was stuck in that position. They faced opposite of each other but Naruto was still gazing at Sakura.

As if something was taking over him, he held Sakura's chin in his hand and brought her lips onto his. He kissed her sweetly and waiting for a response and actually got one. Sakura melted in his embrace and kissed him back. Tongues roamed around each other's mouth until Sakura realized what she was doing. She was kissing her ex when she had Neji and not only that she is kissing the ex that cheated on her. She abruptly stopped the kiss and shoved him off, and before he could react, she slapped him. Her eyebrows furred and her face was in a frown. Naruto held his cheek and his mouth was wide open.

Sakura pushed him out of her way and ran out, and Naruto followed after her. Sakura got pretty far ahead of him and sneaked into an alley and backed up onto something hard. She turned to see three huge drunk guys grinning at her. "Hey, lookkkie here, a real nice lookking girlll." One slurred.

The other two got a hold of her hands and the biggest and ugliest one started to put his hand up her shirt. Sakura was afraid, she was getting raped and there was no one around to help, no one to stop these guys. Tears streamed down and she kicked and screamed. She felt hopeless, and weak._ 'None of this would have happened if Naruto had kissed me!!'_

"Hey, let go of her! You b!" A booming voice was heard behind Sakura and she titled her head to see her hero. He was drenched and his blond hair stuck to his face, covering his eyes, but she could tell who it was. "Naruto..." She whispered.

"Ha, and who are you little kid to tell us what to do? Is this your boyfriend?" They questioned Sakura. The answer never came because Naruto charged towards the biggest one and threw him on the floor. Sakura had fallen down when the other two began to fight Naruto. Naruto's rage was shown, his face all scrunched up and his eyes bloodshot with anger. He kept pounding his fists into their stomach until the big one grabbed him from the back and threw him on the floor. The other two got on top of him and punched his face.

"Stop it!" Sakura said over and over but it didn't work. After thoroughly destroying Naruto, they got bored with the events happening and left. Sakura ran over to his side and placed his head onto her lap. His face was bruised and swollen and he was unconscious. She cried and her tears awoke Naruto. Naruto tried to smile at her and make her stop worrying but when he is in such a state, how could she not.

"Idiot! Why did you do that? You couldn't have taken care of all of them, you didn't have to do it you know." She said between sobs.

He showed a small grin and muttered. "I couldn't leave you there, what would our parents say if I let you get hurt. Remember I said I would always protect you, and I ment it." With that he went unconscious again.

* * *

The rain let up and the moon shined through the dark alley. Sakura had fallen asleep against the wall of the alley with Naruto in his lap. Naruto woke up again and felt a cushiony fabric under his head. When he came to, he found himself on Sakura's lap, as she slept. He smirked, "Stupid... Anyone could rape you if you just slept here and I wouldn't be able to help you." He pushed her hair that was on her face and stared at her tear soaked face. He smiled and began to get her onto his back. He started limping towards his house and he had a deja vu. 

_'At Lee's house, when he had that party, she got all glammed up and then ended up being in the bottom of a dog pile and in pain. I ended up piggy-backing her all the way home since she was in so much pain. She told me, "Naruto, you're the best, I knew you liked Tenten and yet you didn't say anything. It would be ok to get married to a guy like you or even you." I made some corny nickname like cherry blossom. Ha.. those were the days.'_

His face displayed his happiness and pain. He was glad that he got to have this day with her, because he knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was in love in her and she may not love him but he won't give up. He would protect her and keep her safe from anything. It was his duty, his mission now. He thought he could finally move on but he can't, she had too much of a hold on his heart. She came into his life randomly one day, became his fiance and stole his heart. How cruel was the beauty on his back, how unfair was she.

* * *

He reached the house and knocked on the door while trying to balance Sakura. His dad answered the door and saw his beat up son and Sakura on his son. "What..." He was cut off by Naruto limping inside and gently placing Sakura on the couch. 

"I demand an explanation Naruto. What happened to my daughter?" Sakura's father demanded.

"Naruto, honey, what happened to you?" Sakura's mother asked.

"Oh my god! Naruto! What did you do?!" Mimuru yelled.

All the voices kept making Naruto's mind pound. His body felt heavy and before anyone could react he fell to the ground beside the couch. The last words he heard were his name and people trying to catch him. Finally, the simple small "date" ended and they were both home somewhat safe. Exhausted they both were, but one thing was sure. Mimuru saw that in their sleep they both said each other's name while smiling. _'I guess everything is fine... I don't know what happened but as long you guys are happy.' _She tucked them into their beds and covered them with tons of blankets and fell asleep too.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.. the end of this chapter!! **I can't believe I wrote two chapters in two days. The wonders that happen when you watch Emma- Second Act (so romantic) and pretty much listen to the random AMV's you have. 

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OR**

**HMMM THE THREE UGLY GUYS WILL RAPE YOU TONIGHT (MALE OR FEMALE) HAHAHAHA**

**The story was not supposed to show Naruto in love and Sakura so unforgiving... o well. Hope you like it! Sakura is really stubborn in the anime and in my story so this is how they will be. Anyway one more fluff chapter and it's going to get good i promise.  
**


	6. The Memories

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character.**

**Notes:**So far the chapters have gone slow-slow-slowish-fast-fast-slow as in there isn't much going on. The only ones that are kind of entertaining and fast are the date and concert ones. Don't worry I think the story will end in two to three chapters so the next one will be fastest! It's Valentines day and the day of the festival. Look forward to it!

**Inspiration: That I can do the chapter I'm waiting for after this one. :D**

**Sakura is really stubborn and takes a lot to make her love you. I mean it's the same in the anime :D So bear with me...**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

The Memories

* * *

_'The next day, when Naruto and me woke up, our parents said Naruto could stay home from school today because he was that badly hurt. I felt really bad and party responsible so I asked if I can stay and take care of him. My parents, should have objected like other parents who don't want their kids to skip school but after the events that happened, they thought we needed to talk. We never did say our decision on the engagement and the other reason my parents also thought it was a good idea was that we would be home alone and it would be like a second "date." To me, it's not of couse, and truthfully I really shouldn't have asked. He just kissed me yesterday but.. he did protect me and as much as I hate him, it wouldn't be fair after what he did for me. Ya that's the reason.' _Sakura reasoned in her head. 

She made her way down to the kitchen to see Naruto had been watching television and eating eggs, his usual breakfast. She smiled at him and went to take her own cereal and sat beside him. He watched her lips taking in the Fruit Loops. _'Those lips, I kissed those yesterday and ended up getting slapped. Then I went and got beat up by some guys who tried to harrass the owner of those very lips. It's an intoxicating drug, that's what it is. She must use acid or something in her lip gloss and whoever kisses her goes crazy, what other reason would I have done that. Man, I don't even have memory of half the things that happened, after they beat me up I fell unconscious and then all I knew was I woke up and brought her home... I feel like I'm forgetting a real important fact, but what could it be?'_

* * *

"Valentines Day is coming up, isn't it James? Do you have any plans for the day...?" The television was on the news channel and when Naruto and Sakura heard about Valentines day, their head popped up. Valentines day was tomorrow and neither of them had a plan or a Valentine. They both looked at each other and twisted away._ 'Oh yeah, Valentines day is coming up, wasn't I going to go make some chocolate for my friends.' _Sakura thought as she placed her finger on her chin. She shook her head up and down and looked determined. She was going to make her chocolate and give it to her friends, and maybe even one for Neji for being so nice to her. The only thing that could stop that would be Neji's fangirls. Sakura shivered at the scary thought. 

Naruto questioned her actions with his eyes, "What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about making some chocolate for Valetines day for my friends, and maybe... Neji-kun."

He scowled at the "girly-boy's" name and started stabbing his eggs. She probably didn't think of getting him one, even if he risked life for her... well not really life but it's close. It could have been obligation chocolate, he would be fine with that, but Neji is all she thinks of.

"I need to go shopping..." Sakura said to herself.

"I'll come too." Naruto told her.

She peered at him and he had demolished his eggs but seemed happy, she furrowed her eyebrows to show she didn't want his company."Hey, if you go I will be bored here all by myself, and I got nothing to do. Anyway aren't you supposed to take care of me? Just let me come. I want to buy Ino something too, you know." He half fibbed, he did really want to get something for Ino but he just wanted to spend the day with Sakura.

"Fine, fine go get ready then." She said as she went to her room and dressed in a olive green t-shirt and dark blue skinny shoes, with a checker style blue sweater. She came out of her room to see Naruto in a red shirt with a yellow swirl on it and his baggy jeans. "Let's go."

They wore their coats and locked the door and headed to the grocery store. It was a silent walk, both too busy thinking about what they wanted to buy, to talk to each other. They entered the building and split to different aisles. Sakura headed towards the chocolate section as Naruto just roamed around.

* * *

_'Hmm... dark chocolate, or maybe even milk chocolate... How much do I need too? I want to get some for mom, dad and Mimuru's dad. Mimuru, Hinata and Temari also need to get some. I think I'll give some to Kiba-san and Neji-kun too... .. Should... Should I get some for Naruto? He did save me, and I guess I owe him some... but that would be totally off from what I kept telling myself. I should...'_ She grabbed a little more chocolate and smiled, she was done her shopping and she searched for her blond companion. 

Naruto was bored in the grocery store so he saw a flower shop across the street. Naruto felt that a flower would be perfect for Ino. He entered inside to be surrounded by flowers of every shape and size. He went over to the cashier to ask for help, and saw the back of a girl who was placing flowers in vases.

"Um.. Excuse me, but could you help me?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, gimme a minute." The figure faced Naruto and they blinked a few times.

"Ino! What are you doing here?" Naruto voice was high pitched as he showed his suprise.

"I work here, Naruto, so how can I help you today?" She replied with a sweet grin.

"Oh... well never mind then, I was going to buy you a flower because I thought you would like it, but I guess working at a store with flowers cuts that idea out. Well I don't know what to get you but you want to go with the festival with me? I could win you a stuffed dog or something." He scratched his head. Sakura was probably going with Neji and if he asked her, she would say no anyway. Ino really liked him too and she might be expecting him to ask her.

She giggled at his response, "Ya, I guess you'll just have to win me something. Take a look around though, maybe you get something for Mimuru."

He did as he was told and ventured into the corners. His eyes landed on the variety of beautiful colours until a certain one caught his eye. It was a cherry blossom flower. He had secretly smiled and picked the flower up._ 'Cherry blossom, eh? I guess I could get her something, since it reminded me of her, not like she'll care though. It would be the nice thing to do. I could make her feel guilty too if she doesn't make me any chocolate.'_

"Ino, can you save this flower, I'll come get it tomorrow." With that Naruto left his flower in Ino's hand and jogged over to the grocery store to see a very pissed of Sakura waiting for him.

"Hehe, sorry about that." He apologized and they marched on home.

* * *

When they got home, Sakura immediately began to start making her chocolate, Naruto sat down in the living room in front of the television and scanned around for something to watch. Naruto couldn't find anything to watch and tried to locate any movies but there wasn't anything good. He came upon a video which said Home Videos :NaruSaku. 

"Hey, Sakura, do you any video called NaruSaku?" He put the video in and went back to his spot on the seat.

Sakura put on a apron and her long flowing hair into a messy bun. "Hmm, no, why, what is it?" She inquired.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just find out." He said and they both stared into the television to get a glimpse of the mystery video.

"Stwop it, Nato!" A little voice yelped. It was a small child of the age five who was dressed in a yellow swimsuit and had short pink hair. Another child came into view and he was in a swimsuit trunk and splashing water onto the tiny girl. He had spiky blond hair and a mischevious smile. "Phhh... no! Make me Saku!" He yelled back at her. They both ran around and chased each other until the girl fell and started to cry. The startled boy ran over to her and patted her back and gave her a peck on her forehead. He told her to cheer up and held her hand and guided her forward.

Sakura and Naruto knew the little kids were them and watched intently. There they were as kids getting along. Both of them never remembered that they had met each other. Before they could analyze anything more the scene changed and now the kids were in front of a group of young adults.

"Daddy!! Daddy!! I need to say something!" The boy pulled on his father's clothes.

"Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"Me and Saku here want to get mwarried! Can we get mwarried?!" He pouted and showed little tears in his eyes.

The man chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Maybe when you're older, how about that?"

"No! We want to get mwarried now!" He protested.

"Ok, ok you can get married now, and I'll make it offical when you're older." He said and got nods of yes from the others.

"Promise? Pinky promise." Naruto held out his pinky and then the promise was made.

The parents were discussing something while Naruto and Sakura ran into the fields outside. Mimuru was running behind them with her teddy bear and a fake ring in her hand. "Wai... Mr. Snuckles wants to marry too."

"Mr. Snuckles can't marry Saku. She's mine! Now gimme the rwing." Naruto took Sakura's hand and put the ring onto the ring finger. Mimuru went in front of them and gathered their attention onto her teddy bear.

"Do you Saku take Naruto to be your awfully redded huband?" Mr. Snuckles asked.

"Ya!"

"Do you Naru take Saku to be your awfully redded ... ugh.. life?" Mr. Snuckles asked Naruto now.

"Yup, yup!"

"You're now huband and life! Chu Sakura now!" The stuffed animal ordered.

Naruto pecked Sakura's lips quickly and walked her down the aisle and back into the house. He then proclaimed loudly that he was married to his family and showed the ring to them all. They awed and oohed to please the two and pleased they were. Mimuru was trying to get inside and got locked and cried and banged on the glass. Then Mimuru's dad went in front of the camera and that was the end of the tape.

* * *

Naruto shut off the television, and glanced at Sakura. Sakura went back to the her work and Naruto searched the cable for something to watch. They both didn't speak, they tried to preoccupy themself with their tasks. They didn't forget the video instead it was sketched into their minds and their minds raced but they wouldn't let the other one know. 

Naruto was fed up with the television and had given up on it. He sat across Sakura and her work and stared at that. Sakura felt uncomfortable but still kept on with her work. He would smirk when she fidgeted under his view. He had asked to help but she declined every time. Eventually Sakura finished her chocolate and packed it into little extravagant bags.

"That video was shocking, eh? Who would have known that our parents still kept that? I got to admit though you were cute as a kid and pretty clumsy. You know... I was wondering when I asked to marry you to my dad, and he said we would when we were older, did he take that seriously. It looked like our parents actually discussed it and decided to. I don't think we should break the engagement, Sakura. After all it was a pinky promise." He eased it out of his mouth.

Sakura didn't reply for a while, and he thought that she may be considering to not break the engagement. She played with the ribbons on the bag, trying to curl them. "It was only a pinky promise when we were kids. It's not that important." She finally said.

When she finished making the bags perfect, she put them into the fridge. A ringing noise was heard in the hallway and Sakura went over to it, it was the phone. She picked it and was whispering so Naruto couldn't hear, but he did. It was Neji and she seemed to have been agreeing with something he said. She hung up the phone and re-entered the room.

"It was Neji, he was asking if I want to go to the festival with him." She stated.

"That's nice, I'm going to go with Ino." He told her.

A small silence was held until Naruto interrupted it, " Sakura... I know you don't want to talk about this, but we should. That kiss yesterday... did it mean anything to you? You kissed me back then you just slapped me. I'm confused, you're sending me mixed signals here."

"Naruto, it was nothing. I don't know what I was thinking, but it means nothing to me. Sorry if I did send mixed signals but so are you. You like Ino and you go and kiss me. You shouldn't do that to Ino, it's unfair."

"It's because I..." He never finished his line because she left him in the kitchen, alone.

* * *

She was in her room, slightly fuming at the conversation she tried hard to avoid. She really shouldn't have said she'd take care of him. She was searching for a kimono to wear for the festival tomorrow. She came upon a small box and opened it to reveal a strawberry pink kimono with tiny cherry blossom print everywhere. Her mother bought it for to use if she had a really special date with Naruto. She didn't want it to go to waste and put it out for her to wear tomorrow. As she was doing that she noticed her package she bought for Naruto. Another thing she didn't want to go to waste. She thought she would just give it to him and tell him she bought it a long time ago for him. 

_'What was with him asking those questions? I mean even if he did care for me, we were going to move on. Why did he kiss me? Why is he asking me what it meant to me? Did it mean something to him? Ugh.. too many questions. If it did mean something to him, where does this leave us?... Nowhere, that's it. I'm not going to care.' _Sakura was folding the kimono as she tried to persuade herself that it meant nothing. Yet she still felt weak and flustered when she thought of him, soaking wet kissing her with limited space. It reminded her of the days they were together, those days were the best for her. Now all that's in the past and the future is all that matters. A future without Naruto.

* * *

School had ended, and Mimuru came home. She asked how the two's day was and received no specific details. The parents also came home, and Naruto asked them about the video. They all snickered at their memory and talked of how cute the two were as kids. 

"Dad, did you really make us get engaged because of the promise?" He asked.

"Yes, son. After you made me pinky promise, we all thought it would actually be a good idea."

"That's sick! When I have a kid, I'm not forcing it to marry someone when they are like fifteen, just because they like someone when they're four or five." He shouted and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. They finished their dinners and then went to sleep.

* * *

Sakura's head was pounding and she couldn't catch a wink of sleep. She shuffled downstairs to the kitchen in the dark and fumbled the medicine in the cabinet to find some Advil. She heard some distant footsteps and froze. She saw a silhouette of a tall boy, and she figured it was Naruto. He inched closer to her and stood next to her. She ignored his presence and went back on her search. He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest. She was startled and more startled by the sudden kiss he placed on her lips. Her mind was spinning already and now it was ten times worse. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, feeling the rims of the inside. He explored the mouth he knew too well and then brought his face away to see her expression. He smirked and left to go to his room. 

She fell to the floor and held her mouth. How could he just keep doing this to her? Dang it! She knew well enough. She was in love with him, he had a power over her. She didn't want to be in love, it hurt her too much and she was tired of this. He wasn't letting her go, he wouldn't let her move. Love is a game with a winner and a loser. She wasn't about to be the loser in this. She took her Advil and went back to sleep.

Her feelings she knew to well was that she was in love with him. Without him, she would break any minute. Until he proves that he won't hurt her, she would not associate with him. That was her plan, tomorrow she would make him eat his heart out for ever causing her pain. Tomorrow she will commence the plan to be the winner in the game of love.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. Dun... the end of this chap!**

**YES! THE CHAPTER I'M WAITING TO DO!! THE FESTIVAL IS NEXT! LOOK FORWARD TO IT. LET'S WATCH WHAT BECOMES OF THESE TWO.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OR**

**MR.SNUCKLES WILL EAT YOUR HEAD OFF!**


	7. The Festival

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character. Also the song She's no You by Jesse McCartney.**

**Notes:**

**SORRY FOR HAVING A SONG IN THE CHAPTER. I WATCHED A SASUHINA AMV AND IT GOT STUCK. SORRY FOR THE CRAP SONG... UNLESS YOU LIKE IT.**

**You won't understand much of why Sakura acts the way she is unless you read the first one. She acts like the same way she did in that one so she is still in character according to me and the first one.**

**Inspiration:**The fact the only reason I wanted to write this story is for this chapter and because people wanted a sequel.

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

The Festival

* * *

The day of the festival, and everyone in the house was busy running around, trying to look good. Sakura's mom was helping Mimuru with her yellow kimono and Naruto was putting his blue yukata on. Sakura already was dressed and waiting outside. Naruto had rushed out his room to ask where his cellphone was and a beautiful sight he saw instead. Sakura was wearing the kimono and had her hair up into a bun with a cherry blossom pin and was holding a pink purse and her face glowed at that moment. His mouth formed an 'O' shape and then he slowly smirked. Her beauty was amazing and it hurt him to know he wasn't going to be with her tonight. 

Mimuru yelped as Sakura's mother pushed her out of her room, "Moe.. Mimuru, you're too much trouble. Anyway all of you better get going, your dates are probably already there." With that they all got into Naruto's car. Naruto would look over his shoulder, in the car, once in a while to see Sakura. Mimuru noticed this and scooted Sakura closer to his view.

* * *

He stopped at Ino's store and told the girls to wait. He ventured inside and asked Ino's mother where she was, and the reply was she was already at the festival. He asked for the cherry blossoms and asked them to be hidden in a bag. He took them and put them beside him away from Sakura's view. A small smirk escaped his lips as he heard Mimuru questioning what he bought. All he did was look at Sakura who didn't seem to notice anything. He slowly gloomed and kept on driving.

* * *

When they got there, Naruto and Sakura rushed to the entrance, Mimuru cooly slid towards them. "I wonder where they are. Neji said he'd be here by now." Sakura whispered to herself. Mimuru held their shoulders and assured them that they were here and just needed to be found. They had split up and searched frantically to the area close by. They all met up in front of a ferris wheel and Mimuru faced the crowd as the other two was was looking straight at her. She saw Neji and Ino in the corner of her eye and was going to tell the two when she saw what they were doing. Naruto picked up on her frightened expression and turned to see Ino's hair. "There's Ino." Sakura also turned to see Neji but the figure Neji was talking to was covered. 

They sprinted towards them and was mortified to see Neji having his arm around Ino's waist and Ino having her's on Neji's back.

"Neji!" Sakura screamed out with all her energy.

Neji and Ino twisted their head to see Naruto and Sakura behind them. At the very moment Neji let go of Ino and slowly backed away in shock. "Saku...ra..." He muttered with hesitation.

"Ino, what are you doing with that 'girly-boy'?" Naruto asked with anger boiling inside him.

Mimuru figured she was found out and that the plan was busted. She edged forward with her face hung low, "I think I can explain."

Everyone looked straight at her and she flinched under pressure. "You see... I made this plan to get you guys together, because I really believed you liked each other. You usually get jealous really easy so I made Ino and Neji flirt with you. Ino was actually going out with Neji before she came to our school. They only said yes because I had blackmail on them. It isn't their fault one bit, it's mine."

The anger was felt oozing out of Naruto and Sakura, but Sakura was the one to let it all out. "HOW COULD YOU!? You forced them to act like they liked us!You're cruel, heartless. Did you even consider our feelings?"

"She did consider your feelings that why she made us act. She knew you guys still had feelings for each other." Ino defended her friend.

* * *

Neji just closed his eyes half away, ashamed of what happened. He only wanted to spend Valentines day with Ino and thought that if they went a little earlier to the festival they could be together. The plan ended up back firing and turning into a mess. He had nothing to say, he knew he did something wrong. 

Naruto felt a little cheated but understood what his sister did. She always did crazy unnecessary things for him, usually he hated her for them. This though was actually smart. It made him realize he is in love and only loved Sakura. He also knew he didn't want anyone because of what his sister did. He didn't want to yell at her but he wanted hug his sister instead.

Sakura was furious, she thought she could forget Naruto and because of this scheme he ended up bothering her more than ever, and she thought she could be with someone else to find him to be with Ino. "I can't believe this! Neji, how could you just go along with this. And you Ino, don't defend Mimuru, she didn't consider anyone's feelings. She may have done so for her brother here, but she never thought of me."

Naruto wasn't about to let her sister get hurt anymore, "Ya, she did think of us, she did something good."

"Good, like what!?"

"She.. she... she made me finally get my feelings straight. I can't be with anyone else but you Sakura. I love you and am still in love with you. Sakura... tell me... why did you break up with me?"

She gulped at his sudden confession, "I... you... you..."

Neji was about to say what he did until Sakura screamed loudly as she shook."You cheated on me with Tenten!"

Naruto stood dumb folded, he had never cheated on Sakura with Tenten. "Explain." he demanded sternly.

"It was the day after her birthday and you hadn't seen her to wish her happy birthday so you went, you forgot your gift though. Mimuru told me so I went to her house to go give it to you. Her mom showed me to her room and the door was sort of open, and when I was about to come in I saw you kissing her. I ran out and I believed you'd tell me. But.. but ..you didn't ever tell me!" She tried to hold her sobs back.

Naruto's memory triggered and he understood what she was talking about, "Oh... oh. My god. No no, I wasn't kissing her. I told her she wouldn't like what I got her. She said that I would be all she wanted and told me she liked me. I told her I couldn't, that I was with you and loved you. You saw her kissing me, not the other way around. I knew I felt someone watching us... I pushed her off and told her that we couldn't do that. I never told you because it didn't matter to me, I had you. Couldn't you have trusted me? Couldn't you have asked me, Sakura?"He showed her the flowers and waved them at her face, to show it was for her. Then he took it and stepped on them out the anger of thinking why she never trusted him.

Sakura stood emotionless, if what she heard was true. All this pain and frustration was over nothing. She was so stupid, she should have asked him. She felt like a fool, a real class idiot. She trembled as she reached into her purse and smashed Neji's cookies on the ground. She took Mimuru's and threw them at her and lastly she took Naruto's and stepped on them. She was sick of all this. She never wanted such a drama in her life. She sprinted off the opposite direction away from them. Naruto followed after and left the other three there.

* * *

Neji worried over the saddened Mimuru who quietly cried. He went over and held her shoulders. Ino hugged her and let her cry onto her. They said they forgave her for making them do the plan and what she did was good. She didn't feel any better though, she repeated that she never did think of Sakura and what Sakura wanted. Her tears died into sniffles and Neji offered to take her home and the three went to drop her at her house. Luckily the parents weren't home to see her in such a state.

* * *

Sakura had sunk into her body and was still trembling. Her eyes were closed tightly and she refused to believe the day was going bad. Naruto caught up and saw her and his eyes fell, he felt awful. She didn't trust him those three months, all because of what happened. He slowly stepped towards and when he was behind her, he fought with himself. He was wondering if he should hold her, would she slap him or kick him. "Sakura..." is all he could manage to do at the time. 

Sakura's face lifted quickly when she recognized the voice. She pivoted around and was face to face with him. She clutched her purse to her heart and tried to stop crying. When Naruto tried to touch her, she slapped his hand away. "Stop! I don't want you to pity me. I don't care if you love me still. I got played a moron and you expect me to just be fine with that. I'm not weak anymore. I'm not the girl who needs to be protected by you. The plan may have made you realize you love me but it made me realize how you.. you... You're so stupid. Naruto, you told me you loved me but spend more time with Tenten then with me. Then after we just broke up, you immediately went to Ino and then you have this huge fanclub which you don't push away but instead keep them. I don't feel secure knowing you could just leave me any minute. You might have thought I would always be with you but I won't! Not when you aren't there for me."

She finally said it, the plan may have helped her in some way. She knew the real reason she didn't feel like being with him. He may have never noticed but his fan girls and even Tenten never thought she was good enough of for him. That he deserved more, she was afraid that he may have noticed and then he would leave her. The girls always picked on her about this ever since he came into her life. They all said he should get rid of her. He shouldn't be with her, or even be her fiance. She didn't want to lose him but didn't know if she was good enough for him. After she stopped thinking, she ran off to the entrance, and she kept running. She was going to go home and wake up from this horrible nightmare.

When she ran, she tripped and lost her sandal and she dropped into a puddle of water. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to sleep this all off. She lay on the ground, and curled into a ball. Poeple who went by would whisper things like 'What's she doing.' She didn't mind though, she didn't care. She just wanted this moment to be frozen in her mind.

Naruto stood flabbergasted, the reason she didn't want to be with him because she wasn't good enough and thought he would leave her... He thought of times it seemed that way and flashbacks of him going to Tenten's and talking to his fan girls or hanging out with them a lot more than Sakura went through his mind. Sakura never really got to talk to him during school because they stuck near him so much. Tenten also always called him over and he never got to see her at school so he always went. He usually went for advice of how to please Sakura or something dumb. He had been so blind for such a long time. What could he do now though? What could he do to make it up to her?

* * *

An idea popped into his head and he jumped into his car and drove fast towards the direction of the stores. He ran into Ino's flower shop, panting. Ino's mother looked spooked and inquired his sudden visit. He pointed at certain flowers and said loudly, "I'll buy those!" After he got them and threw them onto the back seat of his car and went to the next spot. He went into a chocolate shop and ordered the biggest heart shaped one he could find and little ones as well. He got candles of every colour and that was all he could pay for. He rushed back home to find only Mimuru was home, he decorated his room with all the flowers and the big chocolate was on his bed. He then started the second part of his plan.

* * *

Sakura dragged herself home, wet and muddy. She was walking with one sandal on her foot and the other in her hand. When she got home, she plopped onto her bed and had a nap. After about a half an hour, she opened her door and saw a mini heart shaped chocolates that made a trail into Naruto's room. She wouldn't have gone if her curiousity didn't get a hold of her. She picked the chocolates and ate them as she slowly opened the door. 

Inside his room, it was filled with flowers and candes all around the bed. She walked over to it and saw a heart shaped chocolate that read I love you and only you, Sakura. Another chocolate path led her to his computer and a message said click this button. When she clicked it, a music resounded in the room. She knew this song, but he was the one singing it.

_They gotta lotta girls who know they got it goin' on  
But nothings ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see  
that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need is everything you do_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause you're looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy  
She could be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever mean a thing to me _

_She's no you…hell no  
you give me more than i can ever want  
She's no you…oh no!  
I'm satisfied with the one I got  
Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you  
She's no you _

Sakura sat on Naruto's bed and listened to his soothing voice sing the words she was wanting to hear out of him. Maybe, maybe just because he protected her, because his kisses make her weak and that he spent all the money to do this for me means he really did love her. She may just forgive him. With that in mind, she drifted to sleep and spoke in her dreams "Naruto. I love you too."

_They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do, the way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
and I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think you're perfect,  
there ain't nothing I would change  
She can be a supermodel  
Every magazine the cover  
She'll never ever take my heart away_

* * *

Naruto was outside circling the neighbourhood, calling people. "Sorry, Fumiko, I don't want you to stick around me at lunch. I won't like you as more than a friend and I don't want to hurt you but this needs to be done. Don't ask me why just move on from me and don't cling onto me anymore." Naruto called every fan girl and told them pretty much the same thing. His last call he needed to make was to Tenten. 

"Hey, Naruto." She had caller id.

"Tenten, I don't have much time but I just wanted to say that I won't come over like I always do to your house." He briefly said.

"Why?" Her voice shrank.

"Sakura... She broke up with me because of what happened the day after your birthday. She saw that, and thought I cheated on her. She said I spent more time with you than her and she's right. I kept coming to your house to ask what I could do for her when the simple answer was to be there for her. I was so blind, and dumb. So I can't be around you right now. I want to be there for her. I.. I'm in love with her." He told her.

"Ok." The reply he got back from her. Her voice as low and sad, he could tell.

She hung up on him and he kept on his walk. He smiled slightly,'_Hopefully now Sakura might forgive me. I can't believe I never knew any of this. Instead of talking with her and asking what she wanted and how she felt I went asked Tenten. No wonder she was so mad. All she needs right now is some sleep and some time to herself.'_

He ended up in front of his house, when he stopped his thoughts. He went inside and straight into his room. There, lay Sakura in her dazzling kimono on his bed with her tears all dried up. He walked up to her and moved her hair out of her face and bend to kiss her on the forehead when she said, "Naruto.. I love you." He smiled and kissed her and covered her with his blanket. He had tried to talk to Mimuru but she wasn't listening so he slept in Sakura's room for that night. He thought she really needed the space but his thoughts went back to her line she recited. Naruto couldn't help but show a huge grin and close his sleep. His dreams that day would be great, he just knew it, but he worried if the next day would be as great.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.. the next chapter is the last.** I hope you all liked the chapter I was dieing to do. After I finished chapter 6 I really wanted to do this because I had this all planned out but I was so lazy, so after many AMVs and some SasuHina fanfics I did it since I heard She's no you. This story wasn't supposed to come out that she had no trust in him or that she felt he would leave her. Also he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her first, o well. It's still good. I wish my spelling and story writing was a bit better though. The song fits the story don't you think so. 

**Oh.. Does any of my supporters like SasuHina or NaruIno? Because those are my next couples in my stories, but I'll be taking a break from writing to draw for a while.**


	8. The Future

**Summary:** Lovers Quarrel sequel. Naruto and Sakura had broken up after 6 months. But both seem to be unhappy. Mimuru, determined that they still love each other, tries to get them together with the help of two mysterious friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own Mimuru, she is not related to the Mimuru in Hack sign or any other anime, she is my character. Also the song She's no You by Jesse McCartney.**

**Notes:**Hope you like the end...:P

**Inspiration: To be done:P**

* * *

Lovers Quarrel

The Future

* * *

Sakura awoke to the melody of an angel singing and a fragrant so exquisite she felt she was in a open field. Her mouth tasted of chocolate and strawberry but her clothes stuck to her and was irritating. Her hair was loose and blocking her face, and mud was moisturized into her small clutched hands. She froze at the cold morning awakening and dug deeper into the blankets and warmth until her memory was jogged. She fell asleep in Naruto's room last night. Slowly coming to the realization, she pushed her heavy body up and took a good look of her view. A mess was seen everywhere and what seemed like a hundred flowers lit the room. The candle wax dropped upon the carpet leaving splashes of odd colour and the song she heard yesterday was on replay. 

She slithered out of his room and towards her room. Creaking the door open she tip toed inside to find a lump in her bed. She hesitated as she moved over to the lump and found Naruto in her bed. She chuckled lightly and leaned over to place a kiss to awaken her prince, but suddenly she went tumbling down and hit Naruto's body very hard.

"Morning..." He mumbled...

Sakura crimson cheeks burned as she saw his sleepy face so close. He looked very.. well .. HOT! She tried to back off but Naruto pulled her onto the bed and hugged her waist tight. He placed kisses along her neck as she giggled and protested at his touch. When their eyes made contact, he attacked her lips and began to get his tongue ready for battle. Trying to dominant in the kiss, Sakura started to slip and fell off the bed, bringing Naruto down as well. OOF!

"Ow... Naruto, can't you be more gentle?" She pleaded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you say "Naruto, I love you" in your sleep and then come into the room in the stunning kimono leaning over me? I finally got you to confess that you love me and you expect me not to take you for myself?"He whined as he got a hold of her hand and pulled her onto the bed.

Her hand let go of his as she heard him say this, and she covered herself with all the blankets away from his mischievous smile. He began to snicker as he went behind her and held her back onto his chest and let his head fall on her shoulder. "Sakura, I missed you..." He snuggled closer until she stopped fidgeting and they stood this way for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Sakura was happy, she was having her old feelings but with a new insight. She didn't want this moment to ever vanish, to ever stop, too bad she remembered it's a day after Valentines day. She also remembered the package in her purse which was Naruto's gift. Her heart flew as she knew it wasn't an obligation to give to him and that it would be worth every cent paid for. 

She loosened his grip and crawled to her purse, as she searched through it, she came upon it. She hid it behind her back and went to a confused Naruto. She held it out to him as she bowed and whispered, "Sorry for not realizing that you only care about me and wouldn't ever cheat on me. Sorry for not believing in you, and I hope you will take this as a apology and Valentines gift."

He slowly proceeded in unwrapping the gift and what he saw lit his heart on fire. It was a scrapbook of pictures. He flipped through it very slowly. The pictures showed both of them as kids and their growth and the last pages were filled with them together. He loved it! He laughed to himself as his memories came to mind. She smiled sweetly to him and told him to open the last page. The last page was filled with tons of pictures but couldn't be seen. He pulled the page out and made it so the pictures could be seen. Sakura peered over his shoulder to see what it was. They stood shocked...

When Sakura was thinking of making him a scrapbook, she asked her parents to buy the scrapbook and if there was any children pictures of her. Naruto's father had some of him and her baby pictures were with her grandparents. She paid them the money for getting it to her and on time. When she got it there was a page filled with pictures put inside out. Her grandparents knew she was going to give it to Naruto and told her to only see those pictures when she gives it to him. She didn't know what it was when she handed it to him right now, but seeing it she realized something. The pictures were of them as kids together. The wedding they had and everything was there. She took the book out of his hand and stared at it intently, he kissed her cheek to break the daze and he opened to door to signal their exit.

* * *

They held each other as they walked out of the room, but ended up meeting Mimuru outside. Mimuru averted their gaze and held her arm. A frowning Naruto went over and hugged her as she sobbed into his shirt. He looked at Sakura for forgiveness and that was what he got. She came over and lightly tapped her shoulder, she slowly looked up and Sakura made a face that screamed she regretted what happened. "I'm sorry Mimuru, you had our best interests and it worked after all." Mimuru tears of sadness turned to joy as she glomped Sakura. Mimuru backed up and held her nose. 

"Eww... Sakura, go take a shower, you smell awful." She winked as she said that.

"Hey! Go take a look at the mirror, your eyes are all puffy and red." She shot back.

"Yours too." Mimuru stated.

The girls held in her laughter until Sakura's evil eyes glinted, " I wonder... Mimuru, how did you end up blackmailing the two?"

Mimuru smirked, "Ino got the concert and backstage passes from me. I have pictures of Neji being scared of a spider and being hit on by a guy, also him dressed as a girl."

Naruto pounded his fist on his hand, " I knew he was a girly-boy. Crossdressing, and flirting with guys. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

They all laughed in unison and made their way to the kitchen where their parents all were. The expression on the parents were a state to see. All were shocked and confused, well wouldn't you be seeing your son and daughter chained at the waist and him kissing her cheek. Their questions did not go unanswered.

"We're together, for good." Naruto said with a new confidence in his words.

"We'll always be together." Sakura assured.

Naruto's father smile glowed, he reached into his pocket and brought a tiny box out. He pulled his son into a headlock and whispered so only he heard. Naruto shook his head yes and grabbed the box and walked in front of Sakura. He went on one knee and blushed as the audience watched.

"Wha.."

"Sakura, I think it's time for your Valentines day gift." He opened the box to show an old dusty broken and glued and taped ring.

"I know it looks bad but if you remember the home video, this was the exact ring we used when we first got married. I want you to wear it as a promise to me. You'll stay with me forever, and we'll marry.. Will you marry me when we're old enough?" With that fine speech he performed, he placed the ring onto her ring finger. Her answer was an obvious yes.

* * *

And to this very day, she kept the ring, it was held in her precious jewelry box she got on her birthday of the age of eighteen from him. The ring didn't even beat the gorgeous diamond engagement and wedding rings she wore on her fingers. Her promise she had fulfilled at exactly the day after Valentines Day to him. They married in a small ceremony of close friends and family and a year after their son was born. Ken Uzumaki, blond crazy hair with his soft emerald eyes, just as Naruto had foretold. His lucky birth was on their anniversary of their marriage. The day that was their most memorable was their most grateful one as well. 

"Ma, ma thwere here." a little voice broke Sakura on her trip down memory lane.

She looked at the little boy clutching onto her apron. She smiled and picked him up and opened the door to reveal a broad long brown haired man and his wife with equally long blond hair.

"Ino, Neji, glad you guys could make it." Sakura told to her guests.

Naruto came out of the kitchen in his signature orange shirt and blue short. Over the years Ino, Neji, Sakura, and Naruto all stayed friends. They all decided to hold a play date for their kids as they would catch upon each other's life. All of the adults gathered into the living room and sat down, they began reminiscing on the old times and Sakura brought up the festival. A few chuckles and teases were passed between them until...

"Mwommy, I wanna mwarry her!" Ken yelled.

The girl in doubt was Fumiko Hyuuga, a mini Neji with long brown hair and clear eyes. She was in a small kimono and was holding the Uzumaki's hand. Sakura and Naruto passed glances between each other. A memory went through their mind as they heard those o so familiar words.

* * *

"_That's sick! When I have a kid, I'm not forcing it to marry someone when they are like fifteen, just because they like someone when they're four or five." He shouted and Sakura nodded her head in agreement._

* * *

They both started to sweat and protest with their kids, and the children cried their hearts out. Neji and Ino didn't understand what was so bad about it. The kids ran into the hallway and began to pound on the door. A groggy voice behind it came out and her long blond hair swung on her pjs. 

"This is what I get for visiting my lovely brother and wife on the weekend I have work off! Ughh.. not only am I sick, two little brats banging on my door gave me a huge headache. Neji and Ino, stop them! Naruto! Sakura! Someone." Mimuru yelled as the kids kept pulling on her hair and the adults just laughed.

"The kids want to marry each other and just want someone to support them."

Mimuru's eyes beamed, " Oh ok kids, I, Mimuru Uzumaki, the greatest matchmaker will get you two married when you're old enough for sure! It's a promise of a life time, ok? If Mimuru says yes, she will always have a plan." The kids nodded in agreement and Mimuru brought them to their parents and joined the conversation.

"Oh great, can you imagine their poor life? Wonder if it will half as crazy as ours." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura just like the time they met when they both were teens who just realized they were engaged to each other...

* * *

**Umm the end... I think**. I can't end it better than that. I hope you all liked my chapter and may watch out for me for future stories. I am not going to write for a bit and will be off drawing. Probably**covers for my stories**. :D **Now you know the drill. Honestly did not know what the package would be :PP**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**OR**

**MIMURU WILL YOUR MATCHMAKER!!! MUHAHAHAHA**


End file.
